parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers
Chris1701's TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer) *Dale - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Gadget Hackwrench - Becky (Tom Sawyer) *Monterey Jack - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Zipper - Himself *Fat Cat - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Mepps - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Snout - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Wart - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Mole - Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Professor Nimnul - Himself *Flash the Wonder Dog - Himself *Rat Capone - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Cheddarhead Charlie - Tiger (An American Tail) *Camembert Katie - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Sugar Ray Lizard - Chula (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Arnold Mousenegger - One Eyed (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Giovanni (Pokemon) *Jolly Roger - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Ar'vey - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Octopus - Himself *Young Ned - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Officer Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Officer Muldoon - Brock (Pokemon) *Sergeant Spinelli - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Lahwhine - Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) *Kismet - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Clyde Cosgrove - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Gribbish - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Cassandra - Herself *Quigley - Harold Smith (The Powerpuff Girls) *Abba-Dabba - Himself *Don Quixote - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Sewernose de Bergerac - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) *Maltese de Sade - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *DTZ - Buzzie (The Jungle Book) *Bric - Flaps (The Jungle Book) *Brac - Ziggy w/Dizzie (The Jungle Book) Seasons: * Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 1) * Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 2) * Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Trivia: * In English, Dale, Snout, and Captain Hook were both voiced by Corey Burton. and Fat cat and Karnage Jim Cummings * This is the third TV spoof of Chris1701. Gallery: Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Chip Gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-230.jpg|Jaune Tom as Dale Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky as Gadget Hackwrench Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Monterey Jack Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Himself Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Fat Cat Don Karnage.jpg|Don Karnage as Mepps Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Snout Hopper.gif|Hopper as Wart Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Mole 702a879e0828a5586c4365811addc6ca.jpg|Professor as Himself Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice as Jolly Roger Flash.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog as Himself Ash Ketchum in Kids WB.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Officer Kirby Brock.jpg|Brock as Officer Muldoon Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Sergeant Spinelli Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Cheddarhead Charlie Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Camembert Katie Donald Drake.jpg|Donald Drake as Himself Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Himself Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Plato as Himself VitaniHd.jpg|Vitani as Kismet Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Sir Colby Normie.jpg|Normie as Himself Mewsette.jpg|Mewsette as Foxglove Delilah.jpg|Delilah as Lahwhine 180px-Streaky (Krypto) 01.jpg|Streaky as Shaka Baka Krypto in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Krypto the Superdog as Hubba Huba Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Rat Capone Chula the Tarantula in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Chula as Sugar Ray Lizard One Eye.png|One Eyed as Arnold Mousenegger 20090119195413!Toodles.JPG|Toodles Galrone as Canina La Fur Negaduck1.jpg|Negaduck as Desiree's Loveside Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica de Spell as Desiree Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg John Darling-0.jpg Category:Chris1701 Category:Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs